The popularity of online purchasing continues to grow. A variety of products and services are purchased every day from a significant number of online merchants. Many users purchase multiple products from multiple different online merchants, which can be tedious to the user. Visiting multiple merchants, filling multiple shopping carts, and initiating multiple checkout processes are time-consuming and include many repetitive operations. The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for users desiring to purchase multiple items from multiple different merchants.